


*you're just a dirty hacker, aren't ya? (DISCONTINUED)

by d0ct0rwh0f4n



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hacking, Law Firm, Non-Binary Frisk, OC is really addicted to hacking, Older Frisk, POV Third Person, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0ct0rwh0f4n/pseuds/d0ct0rwh0f4n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eloise is a hacker, and a damn good one at that. She can get into a bank in under half an hour and have it drained in seconds. Monsters appeared on the surface six years ago and Ellie finds them to be better than most humans are, pretty much all of the time.<br/>Upon meeting a very loud fish-monster at Grillby's after working, she meets Alphys and finds that hacking into things that she shouldn't be isn't always the best idea ... </p><p>(first Undertale fic/ first ao3 fic )</p>
            </blockquote>





	*you're just a dirty hacker, aren't ya? (DISCONTINUED)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Undertale fans.  
> I haven't written Undertale anything before (do roleplays count? idek) and I thought that this idea was different and kind of spontaneous. I haven't written much more than this first chapter but I have about six pages of handwritten notes that I will be using to construct more chapters later on.  
> I'm the type of person to not get too involved with a story unless I know that it's going to be read. I know that seems a bit selfish, but I don't really want to spend a lot of time on something that people don't like. I'm posting this chapter now to see what kind of attention it receives and from there, I'll see about more chapters.  
> Thank you, and enjoy. :3
> 
> (I also do not have a beta reader so all mistakes are mine.)

Eloise Hunter was a regular human. 

She worked from nine to five every weekday, she had her own living space, she made her own food and ate take away on the weekend.

Regular, apart from the fact that she could hack into almost any system by using her little bugs, she was a serial Hacker. A name that she had come up with herself. 

Her bugs were little pieces of technology that she made herself. They looked like little black beetles she could stick them to any surface. They emitted a signal that she could use to hack into. This signal then allowed her to get into nearby devices near the bug itself. 

It was all very dangerous … well, it was illegal.

Ellie was arrested when she was younger and had a full stint in a juvenile hall. She didn’t learn her lesson, like her inmates did. No more stealing. No more pissing in public. No more hacking? Ha.

The warden had left his phone in the possessions lockup, next to her bugs by chance. For a jailing system, letting the inmates have their phones wasn’t the best idea. By using the Warden’s phone, she was able to give herself a release order. And while she was at it, Eloise also wiped all records of her being arrested. Criminals couldn’t exactly get jobs these days could they?

But that was in the past now.

Ellie had moved on, changed her name, changed her identity and changed how she did things. Of course, she still used her bugs but was more careful in how they worked. It was mostly bank accounts she stole from, never over two hundred dollars, and never more than twice every six months from the same person.

It was all too easy, and Ellie loved it. 

Working in a law firm also helped her somewhat, it paid a damn good wage.

She was employed as a programmer and was allowed access to all the staff’s computer systems. Again, it was all too easy. Life was simple, and along with the monsters that had come out onto the surface six years ago, life never seemed to be too boring for this ‘regular’ human.

-

The monsters had come out onto the surface the year before Eloise started collage. Even then, Ellie could hack into her professor’s computer and change her grades, not that she actually needed too. 

The monsters were something new, and Eloise found them fascinating. 

There had been an uproar in government about them being able to stay on the surface and Ellie had been even more shocked to realise that their ambassador was a human child. They were quite cute to say the least.

In the six years that had passed, there had been little change. A lot of humans still hated monsters.  
Ellie didn’t understand. 

These days, she could no longer watch the news because every other day there was always a story about how a monster was attacked by a human in some way or another.  
There had been a report of a monster turning to dust after being stabbed by a panicked human. Surprisingly enough, the monsters seemed to care very little for the passing of Jerry. Frisk, the ambassador, however had claimed that it was unacceptable despite the fact that Jerry had apparently been really, really annoying.

-

Ellie had taken to going to the monster bar run by Grillby, the man made of fire.

He was sweet, despite that he rarely talked. Most of the monsters called her name when she entered now, and she found that sweet as well. She often mused that that kind of thing would never happen in a human establishment. 

Ellie had found the place on a whim about a year ago. She had taken to going Friday nights and enjoyed dinner and a game of poker with the dogs. One night she bought Smackos and came home that night covered in dog slobber - mostly from Greater and Lesser Dog. 

Doggo immediately had to try smoking it, he said that it akin to heaven. Ellie had told Doggo that they were available at any supermarket.

He had left early that night. 

Dogamy and Dogaressa did a Lady and the Tramp type thing were they chewed on either end until they were kissing. It was quite cute and Ellie was sure that Doggo had taken a picture. 

-

Ellie finished work early one Wednesday and decided to go to Grillby’s for the rest of the afternoon.

There were several different faces there on Wednesday. The dogs weren’t there, much to Ellie’s disappointment. She gave Grillby a packet of smackos to give them when they turned up later. 

Ellie sat down at the bar. Grillby sent her a questioning look and she responded by saying that work had finished early. He placed a glass of lemonade vodka in front of her at her request and Ellie sent him a big smile and a thumbs up. 

“HEY!” The loud voice startled Ellie and she nearly dropped her drink. Everyone turned their heads to the door as a tall, bright blue fish-like monster stepped into the bar. They greeted her by name, before turning back to what they were doing.

Undyne stepped … marched over to the bar and ordered a long island ice tea. The fish monster slid into the seat next to Ellie and gave her a broad grin that reached up to the fins on the sides of her head. Ellie liked her immediately. “Hey there human!” She greeted enthusiastically. “The name’s Undyne. Never seen you in here before.”

Ellie grinned, “Eloise. Call me Ellie though, everyone does.” She thought for a moment, before realising, “I normally come in on Friday night, but I _fin_ -ished work early tonight so I decided to come by.” Ellie laughed quietly. 

Undyne’s big smile had dropped and she was staring at Ellie in an intensity that made her feel slightly uncomfortable. “You wouldn’t happen to know someone called Sans, would you?” She asked, a smile starting to make its way onto her face again. 

Ellie shook her head slowly. The dogs had mentioned a regular names Sans, but she always seemed to miss him. 

Undyne laughed again, the grin returning. “You two would make a good pair. He’s always making puns like that.”

Ellie smiled sheepishly. “To be honest with you, that’s the first pun I’ve made in my life.” She covered up her embarrassment by taking a long swig of her vodka. She grinned at Undyne. 

For the rest of the night, Ellie and Undyne conversed. Undyne was very good company and Ellie found herself liking the fish monster more and more. Undyne explained how she used to be head of the Royal Guard how she was now dating the former Royal Scientist. 

“Say, Undyne, do you think you’d be able to introduce me to some other monsters?” Ellie asked as she stood up from the bar. “I would go around the monster town myself but I don’t want to be mistaken for a hostile human or anything.”

Ellie had more motivation than just wanting to see the monster town. She hadn’t hacked anything in weeks and it felt like her bugs were crawling up her back. There was nothing decent to hack in Grillby’s. If the fire monster had a phone, he kept it out of range of the bug that she had put there on the first night she had gone there. It was still on the jukebox, dormant, but still ready for activation whenever. 

“Of course, Ells.” Undyne gave her another big grin. “How about Friday night? Meet here and we can go over to my girl’s place and watch anime.” 

The grin that you gave Undyne was almost parallel to her own. A scientist’s home was sure to be full of hacking material. It almost made your mouth water. 

“That sounds great, Undyne.” Ellie responded with a grin. “See you Friday.” 

-

Throughout Wednesday, Ellie spent most of her time, situated in the broom-closet-of-an-office she worked in at the law firm making some new bugs. Having returned home after meeting Undyne, she realised that she had none available. Most were around the office, here, some were at the bank and others were lost to people who squished them. Ellie made them so that when she was not directly using them, they could not be traced back to her … unless of course someone caught her while she was using them to hack. That had only happened once though, and she got off of it by calling if some strange frequency. Oh, and she had also bribed the man that had caught her by using his own money. It was wrong, but really, who cared? 

By five that afternoon, Ellie had successfully made three new bugs. Sliding them into individual glass tubes, she placed them away in her purse. Now she was ready, a scientist’s home was going to be gloriously filled with information she should probably never have her coded little hands on. The though made her smile. 

-

Eloise fidgeted most of Friday at work. At lunch, she hacked into her own back account and transferred a couple of hundred dollars to one of her other bank accounts. It was good practice; it once took Ellie several hours to even get past the firewalls. Now she could do it in just under half an hour. All in good fun, except when money was long from another party … not that it really bothered her or anything. 

Once she returned to the office, someone … Michael, she believed his name was, called out to her. He called her Amy for some reason. God only knows.  
He had somehow bluescreened his computer. Despite being a ruthless hacker, Eloise was also quite well versed in the inner workings of how computers worked – hence her position there as a programmer. 

Mickey or whatever his name was hovered as she worked, and Ellie could tell that he was biting his fingernails as he watched her work. It was rather irritating and just after she had snapped at him to leave her alone, the computer booted up again to a rather unappealing page.

Ellie felt her face go red as she saw exactly what was on the screen. The title on the video was something along the lines of ‘Naughty Lawyers and their mean old Judge’. Ellie turned around to face Mick slowly, her eyes narrowed. “You realise,” she said slowly, speaking as if she was talking to a child. “Sites like these have viruses?” 

Micah’s face was white.

Ellie stood slowly and purposely made her way to the manager’s office. 

Michael’s gross ass was fired on the spot. 

Ellie was thanked for fixing the computer and reporting what she had seen. She felt Michael’s eyes burning into the back of her skull as he was escorted out. She didn’t spare him a second glance. 

Eloise left work that afternoon, elated to the fact that she was actually going to be able to finally find something decent to hack. Her fingertips itched to by typing away on her computer and she had to chew on her nails to stop them from twitching. 

Undyne had arrived before her, and when she stepped inside the bar, Undyne’s was the loudest overtop over everyone else. Ellie couldn’t help but smile. 

She passed the dogs, who had a (very) large pile of smackos on the table. The tension on the poker table was so intense that Greater Dog’s spear probably couldn’t pierce it. Ellie wondered what Grillby thought of that. Sending the bartended a quick glance, Ellie smiled. He was cleaning a glass, like always. 

“Hey Undyne.” Ellie greeted when she was up next to the fish monster. “Ready whenever you are.”

“Great!” Undyne gave Ellie her signature huge grin, grabbed Ellie by the arm and literally carried her across the room and out the door. 

“Holy _carp_ Undyne.” Ellie laughed, wondering how this monster had made you so pun-happy. “You’re really damn strong.”

“Oh, I know, human!” She grinned, completely ignoring your pun.

“Ellie.”

“Right, Ellie.” Undyne laughs as she sets Ellie down outside. Undyne marches off suddenly and Ellie jumps and follows her. The fish monster pointed out monsters and named them as they walked. Ellie knew that she would have no chance on remembering anything Undyne was telling her about the monster town, as interesting as it was. 

She went on to explain how she was the Captain of the Royal Guard and how she worked for their Majesties Asgore and Toriel Ellie believed their names were. Undyne told Ellie the story of the origin of ‘Fluffybuns’ and Ellie couldn’t help but laugh at the story. 

By the time they reached Undyne’s house, the sun was starting to set. 

The fish monster stepped in first and dragged Ellie in afterwards. The human smiled as they saw the short lizard. 

“H-hi!” The yellow lizard gave Ellie a nervous smile. “I’m A-Alphys. U-Undyne told me that you wanted to come over for an a-anime marathon?” 

“I’m Eloise, but call me Ellie, please.” She smiled back, finding Alphys really quite cute. All monsters were cute. She couldn’t help the ‘naww’ when Undyne picked Alphys up and kissed the lizard monster’s head. 

“Uh, yeah, about that … I sorta forgot to mention to Undyne that I’veneverseenanyanimeinmylife?” Ellie spoke quickly and Alphys squinted a bit as she tried to work out what Ellie had said. Alphys let out a horrified gasp before stanching your hand and dragging you over to the couch. 

Undyne was clearly still trying to figure out what you had said when Alphys picked up and armful of DVD cases. “E-Ellie, I can’t b-believe you haven’t see a-anime before!” Alphys gushed, dumping the cases in front of you. 

“WHAT?” Undyne’s shout made you flinch and you sent her a small smile. “HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ANIME BEFORE?” 

This went on for several more minutes. Ellie explained that she had never really been interested in it before. Alphys and Undyne then warn Ellie that she had to now prepare to be educated.

-

It was nearing two in the morning. Alphys was asleep, laying on Undyne’s arm who was still staring animatedly at the TV. Ellie lifted Alphy’s tail from where it way laying on her legs and stood up. Undyne looked over at her and Ellie silently asked where the bathroom was. Undyne pointed to the hallway and Ellie gave her a thankful thumbs up that Undyne didn’t actually see. Her attention drawn back to the episode of Attack on Titan was playing. 

Ellie slipped out of the room silently. 

She feels regret clawing at her stomach as she placed the bugs in what she can only assume is Alphys’ laboratory. Both monsters had been so nice to her. 

The itching of her fingers quickly banished the feeling of guilt and she stepped back into the living room. Undyne had fallen asleep, bent over Alphys. Ellie smiles, reaches over and switches the TV off. Eloise scowls as she looks at the time. 

“Couch.” She mumbled as she moves over to the unoccupied chair on the other side of the room. “Sleep.”

-

Undyne woke Ellie up the next morning mumbling something about taking Alphys out for a breakfast. She asked Ellie if she wanted to join them. Ellie politely refused and on the way over to the restaurant, they dropped Ellie off at her apartment complex. 

By the time Ellie got ready to finally do the hack, her hands were trembling so badly that she had to chew on them to calm them down.  
She opened her laptop and started her hack.

The firewalls were more advanced than she had ever seen before.

The better part of her day was taken just getting into the system. Even her bugs had trouble helping her get through.  
With a triumphant cry and a bowl of popcorn on the floor, Ellie was in.

She stared at the screen in awe of the amount of files there were. Ellie closed her eyes, scrolled down and clicked.

The file titled read in plain English ‘The Private Workings on W. D. Gaster.’

“Well then, Mister Gaster. Your files aren’t so private anymore.” Ellie spoke to her computer. She opened the folder. 

She was not prepared for what came next.

**Author's Note:**

> smackos are a type of dog treat they sell in Australia. I don't really know if they exist anywhere else. 
> 
> "Dogs go wacko for smackoooosss...."


End file.
